


Hope from the Future

by MizORbust



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Niles Secret Santa 2018, Time Travel, leo only shows up for a bit, so do the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: Odin gets the bright idea to help Niles fulfill a wish of his- to go back in time and give his younger self a better Christmas.





	Hope from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> for @miki_7heaven for the Niles Secret Santa exchange 2018

Of course, Odin had noticed Niles’ mood. It definitely didn’t fit with the holiday cheer, it was too...contemplative. Niles hadn’t even noticed Odin observing him, although if he thought back later it should have been obvious, Odin wasn’t exactly the most subtle thing in Nohr. He was about as subtle as a box of explosives, and equally as loud. This all came to a head when he’d come up with the brilliant idea to actually ask Niles what was wrong. 

 

“Niles, oh beloved of my heart, what vexes you so?” Niles’ response was to sigh and roll his eye, expecting Odin’s dramatics from the moment he opened his mouth.

 

“Nothing. Well…” It wouldn’t do him much good to lie to Odin, after all this time they’d become quite adept in reading each other. “...I’m glad that Nina and Ophelia get to have a good Christmas, and all. I never really got one as a child, and so...I’m really glad they don’t have to deal with what I dealt with.” 

 

Well, that was one question answered. How was Odin supposed to- He gasped, excitedly, and pressed a chaste kiss to Niles’ lips. “I just had an idea worthy of my fell power! Can you make sure the girls don’t get into any trouble, I’ve got to run to the library on a glorious quest!”

 

“Odin what are you talking about?” But...Odin had already left. Niles just sighed. Honestly, that wasn’t too far off from what he expected the reaction to be, to be fair. Although, having to watch the kids was rather unexpected. Usually with a ‘glorious quest’ at least Ophelia came with him, trying to learn more about her dad’s various excentrecies. Well, he supposed he’d find out what the fuss was about soon enough. 

 

He did in fact, not find out what the fuss was about soon. It took several days for the dam to break, which was several days past the time that Niles thought Odin could keep a secret for. Honestly, for how smart he was, underneath his blustering, it was really incredible that he couldn’t.

 

Although this wasn’t necessarily what he thought the commotion would be about, for sure.

 

“So, Niles, what would you think if I told you we could go to the past somehow, and give your younger self a good Christmas?” 

 

“Time travel isn’t an actual thing you can do with magic, Odin.” Even still, he inclined his head in a ‘go on’ motion, urging him to continue. 

 

“I mean, it totally is, I should know!” Whoops, that was a bit of a mistake, he hurried to overcorrect himself. “Although, fate has decreed that I not- I mean, I’ve never experienced the glory of time travel-” 

 

“Odin.”

 

“-absolutely have never once traveled through any other time, surely, on a glorious quest or otherwise, of course, because-”

 

“Odin.”

 

“-well why would I need to travel to the past for anyways, it’s not like I had some legendary quest to defeat a fell dragon of legend-

 

“ _ Odin. _ ”

 

“-of course it wouldn’t be- yes, my beloved?”

 

Niles crossed his arms, smiling just a bit fondly at Odin’s ramblings. “Odin, if this is you trying to convince me, you’re failing.” Odin sputtered a bit, clearly not expecting that one. But Niles is smiling, so he must be…

 

“You’re convinced, aren’t you?” He said it with the certainty of someone who knew he was right, and he  _ was _ right. He’d been married to Niles long enough to know. “I convinced you with my unholy conviction!”

 

“You convinced me because I love you and trust you.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

That was the end of it for the moment, until Niles was abruptly pulled into Leo’s study before he could finish putting up decorations for the girls. This was more along the lines of what he was expecting, even as he glared at his lord and his husband for interrupting what precious time he had to get everything ready.

 

“So, Odin says you’re both going to the past.” Wow, right to the point, huh. Of course, it was mostly a show at this point, Leo knew that they would manage to get back to the past even without his help, the only reason Odin had asked was that it would be easier with his knowledge and resources. “Do you know how much effort I put into dealing with your shenanigans on the regular?” 

 

“No, Lord Leo,” Odin said, looking bewildered. 

 

“I’m fully aware, milord,” said Niles, in the same moment. 

 

Leo couldn’t actually hold back a bark of laughter at that, covering his face to regain his composure. “Niles you aren’t supposed to make me laugh while I’m scolding you, let me have this!”

 

“I did anyways, didn’t I?” Even Odin was snickering at Niles, getting them completely off track. Leo shook his head, pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose. How he ended up with them, he had no idea. 

 

“Time travel, was it, Odin? Getting back on track before I have to kick Niles out of my study for the third time this week.” Niles looked offended as Odin nodded his agreement. “That’s very tricky magic, you know, not something to dabble in lightly, but, I suppose if it’s for Christmas, I can make an exception.” 

 

Odin made some sort of weird squeak, and both of them looked at him before collectively deciding to ignore him. 

 

Of course, that left the preparations, which was mostly Niles being shoved around as the mages attempted to work around him. That lasted for a bit before they got tired of him getting in their way, and Odin attempted to push him out. “I’m literally not going anywhere until you put a shirt on.”

 

“Wh- Why a shirt?” Niles just rolled his eyes at the stupid question, pointing at the very sizable hole the mage uniform had in it. 

 

“You stand out too much. I’m not sure when we’re going but I don’t want younger me seeing your abs and being scarred for life.”

 

“But my abs! You like my abs!”

 

“Exactly.” Well, it was a good thing they weren’t leaving soon, and he allowed himself to be shoved out of the study, laughing. Of course, he has to consider the practical parts of this, what to get a younger version of him. There was no way he was buying anything while he was in the past Windmire, it was quite frankly impractical and inviting danger with Odin around.

 

And he would prefer to not have his husband stabbed on a night before the actual Yuletide celebration, despite his vocal claims otherwise during one of his frequent bouts of stupidity. That would not help matters in the slightest, unsurprisingly.

 

He takes it upon himself to grab Odin a shirt, and then slip out to buy his younger self a gift, leaving the shirt on their bed with a note reading ‘I’ll be out, but I’m begging you, wear this’ with his name scribbled haphazardly at the bottom

 

What would his younger self like? Something practical perhaps, that would actually do him good on the streets of Windmire? He had to remember how young he was when he started training to use a bow, since that seemed like the most viable solution really. A strong bow, that his younger self could fire. Most bows weren’t made explicitly with children in mind, but he knew some people who could get him that while his Lord and his husband worked on sending them to the past. 

 

Perks of having underground connections, he supposed.

 

While he was sorting that out, because fuck if he was going to go and buy something in the actual streets of Windmire when they got there, and waste his time and his money on something sub-par, Odin was working on the spell. It was pretty complicated actually but he knew he could do it.

 

On the day of, Odin had carefully explained what was going on, although not before expressing displeasure that Niles had already gotten a gift. “You grew up in Windmire!”

 

“Odin it’s not me I’m worried about.”

 

It took Odin a bit to register, and then he made several very scandalized noises as Niles waited for him to get on with it, arms crossed. The longer they delayed the less time they’d have in the past, after all, unfortunately for him.

 

When Odin finally gets around to it, Niles is absolutely tired of waiting, and is sure he’s going to be more tired of Odin’s explanation if he’s being really honest with himself. Although, once Odin got started, Niles can actually follow along.

 

Well, mostly. 

 

There’s some explanation about tethering in the future, so they aren’t stranded there, which Niles ignores; he doesn’t want to think about it, and something else about a certain type of magic that Niles doesn’t understand. The rules make sense, however. They both get to go into the past, regardless of what the magic is, for an entire night of Christmas, until their daughters wake up, and then they’ll be pulled back into the future.

 

Made perfect sense (it really didn’t).

 

Honestly, Niles was having second thoughts by the time they had linked their hands together, and Odin was chanting. He was sure he was going to explode, or something equally horrible, and was preparing for such an event. Of course, there was the chance that Odin would succeed, but he wouldn’t be betting money on that any time soon, really. 

 

Of course, that’s when Odin stops, and there’s a strange tug, and he’s abruptly and dizzily yanked about 15 years in the past, give or take. It was not great for his stomach, really, and he barely registers that Odin and the gift made it before he nigh topples over. He’s never letting Odin do this again. Ever. Nothing can be worth this much.

 

Although, spotting his younger self certainly would do wonders for convincing him otherwise. It would have been really hard to miss him, given how distinct he looked. Even if there were doubts, the eyepatch certainly confirmed it, the familiar bit of the only scar that showed lancing through his eyebrow. 

 

Ah, Niles should have come up with a disguise, he looks too much like himself, even now, and he was always perceptive, there was no way he’d ever be able to pass as anyone else and- Oh gods, Odin was walking up to younger him. He hissed, trying to whisper at him. “Odin, you dumbass, you’re going to be stabbed.” 

 

Odin, funnily enough, wasn’t stabbed, maybe because he piqued the younger Niles’ interest, or perhaps because he caught sight of his older self. Either would have been acceptable, really. 

 

“Who th’ fuck are you?” Ah yep, there it was, he remembered being like this. He was still like this, if he was being honest with himself, which was a rare occurrence and not to be relied upon in the slightest. He considered lying, but what lie would satisfy his younger self. 

 

“Well, I’m you, clearly. You can check for yourself but it’s pretty obvious isn’t it?” Yeah, he thought so, and his younger self seemed to agree. The way he looked at Odin showed he was not at all convinced by  _ his _ presence in the slightest however, given the circumstances. Niles decided to answer the question before it came. “And that’s Odin. He’s kinda a dumbass, so bear with him, okay? I’m trying not to let him be killed here.”

 

“Niles, I can handle myse-”

 

“No you really can’t, so kindly shut up. Please.” Niles wanted his younger self’s verdict before Odin screwed it up irreparably by just existing as himself. The younger one nodded, seemingly accepting the fact that a version of him was there, and that Odin was a certifiable dumbass. Of course, that was the easy part, the hard part was going to be getting him to accept his gifts.

 

Odin, not one for being quiet at all even when it would do them well, put out his hand, which the younger Niles eyed warily. “There’s a celebration happening, and it would do you well to participate fully in the festivities!”

 

“I’m gonna translate, and say that what he means is we’re here to make your Yuletide great, and we only have a little bit of time.”

 

His younger self nodded, and then caught sight of the bow. “Hey, I want that. All ‘f my shit is shitty, and my bow is busted.” Yeah, they could see that, the bowstring was completely snapped, and his younger self’s hands looked injured.

 

Niles could remember that honestly, and held out the bow. “Before you run off with this, like I know you want to, you have to stay with us for a bit, cause I think you’re going to make Odin cry if you leave right now.” Odin looked like he was about to cry anyways, to be fair.

 

Odin nodded, and he was actually crying. Niles couldn’t fucking believe it. Well, he could, but really? “Yeah, we’ve got more things for you! Would you like to go grab something to eat, or perhaps go get warmed up?” 

 

Niles sighed again. “We’re getting you food, so stand up you little fucker and c’mon.” At least that made his younger self scramble up, still keeping his death grip on his bow. 

 

“What kinda food?”

 

“Literally anything you want.”

 

“‘re you sure?”

 

“Fucking positive, aight?” At least that seemed to work, which he was ever so grateful for, he didn’t want to spend the quickly slipping away time on trying to convince him that they meant well. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning. “Food first, and then I dunno, we’ll pick you up something.” 

 

Odin was beaming. “Yeah, we’ll hook you up!”

 

“Shut up Odin.” It was said by both him and his younger self, and they laughed as Niles guided them to an inn that wasn’t completely and utterly run down. It was harder than he would have liked, given that he forgot what was even open when he was this young, but with some trial and error (and a little guidance from the little one) they finally made it to one. At least the patrons only looked like they’d gut someone for an insult, instead of for a quick buck. 

 

Odin was about to order some food, but Niles outright told him to sit the fuck down and not try to impress anyone, please, he’d like him not full of holes when they got back home to their girls. There were some actually warm meat pies, which he picked up and delivered to them. As he returned, he heard Odin regaling his younger self with tales of things that were probably not true, including the slaying of some dragon god, and a group of kids going into the past to fix the future. Odin always had a penchant for exaggerating things. 

 

“Odin, what are you talking about?” Odin immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, going red. It was clearly something he didn’t want to talk to Niles about, or at least not the one he married. Niles didn’t really care. “Here little fucker, and also fucker who’s my husband, I got some food.”

 

Odin didn’t even object, digging into the food. The younger Niles was more hesitant, even given the circumstances, and didn’t seem to trust it until Odin ate it. That was a completely fair reaction, all things considered, and Niles didn’t pay it any mind 

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what to do with his younger version afterwards. Nothing he could really do could do anything to help, not now. Guilt started to eat away at him. What was the point of coming back in time if he couldn’t even do anything for him? He’d murmured these fears to Odin, expecting (somewhat irrationally) to be ridiculed for what he was feeling. 

 

Odin held his hand, equally as quiet for once. “It’s fine, Niles, my love. Nothing you do is ever really nothing, is it? You went back in time, didn’t you, to do something you wanted to do for yourself. That’s something all by itself.”

 

Niles hadn’t ever thought to look at it like that.

 

It’d helped, surely, even as they found more things to help with his younger self. It wasn’t all according to plan, but at the moment they were trying to acquire a cape for him. The search was a bit fruitless. 

 

“Wha’dya mean, you can’t find anything?” The younger Niles was standing with his arms crossed, looking a bit annoyed by the situation. Well, a little more than a bit, even if it was a gift. 

 

Niles retaliated in kind. “I mean I can’t find anything, you little shit, nothing in your size.” Odin had gotten used to Niles insulting his younger self like it was nothing by this point. “Can’t think of anything to do, can I?” Not without help.

 

Odin had scrambled off in the intervening time, going to grab some materials. It wasn’t much, just some fabric and some needle and thread, he knew Niles could sew so it made since that his younger version could as well. The repercussions of him sneaking away were immediately made obvious. 

 

“Odin are you serious, I thought you might have died!” Niles looks genuinely concerned, even if the object of his worry was standing in front of him. “You can’t just do that to me, I don’t want you hurt.”

 

He was going to attempt something witty, but instead he just hugged Niles, leaving his gift by the wayside as he did. The younger Niles made an exaggerated gagging noise at the display of affection, utterly amused.

 

“You guys done being like....stupid and hot for each other, or can I go?” Neither of them bothered to correct him that they were actually in love, funnily enough, and Odin passed on his gift. 

 

“You know how to sew, yeah?” Little Niles nodded, examining the fabric and thread. It should work well enough as cape material. He was absolutely going to enjoy this, whenever he had time to break from trying to survive out on the streets, that is. At least the cape would help keep the cold out. 

 

“Thanks, Odin.” He muttered, entranced by the feel of the fabric. He would have to work on it as soon as he could, it was soft and blue, exactly something he would like. Of course, Odin would know.

 

They had ended up sitting by a fire, watching the sky lighten. They knew it was almost time to go home, they could feel it, and the past Niles looked ready to doze off. They supposed that would be an easier time to leave than just out of nowhere. At least maybe his younger self wouldn’t end up being too heartbroken by their disappearance. 

 

Unfortunately enough. 

 

The time had truly flown, faster than they thought it would have. There was no way for a return trip, but it didn’t matter, once was enough for sure. They’d made him happy, and that was the long and short of it. Niles nudged his younger self awake, and mumbled. “Hey, fucker, anything else you want to do?”

 

Instead of answering, the younger one just leaned on him. It was clear all he wanted now was just safe affection, and Niles could feel that. He knew that once that’s what he wanted, it was still what he wanted, but now he had Odin. Eventually this one would have Odin too, and that made him smile to himself. Things would turn out alright in the end. 

 

The sun crested over the tops of the buildings, and Niles felt that familiar taut feeling in his midsection. The younger Niles looked at him.

 

“Sorry, Niles, we gotta go.” 

 

“Where’r you going?” The confusion was evident on his face.

 

“We’re going back home I-”

 

Odin interjected, grinning slightly. “Hey, little Niles, just remember people love you, okay?” Niles caught sight of the understanding dawning on his younger self’s face, before he was yanked roughly backwards, and 15 years into the future. 

 

He stumbled a bit, at the landing, Odin managing it gracefully beside him, as it were. Niles could hear their girls waking up. There was the loud excited chattering of Ophelia, and Nina’s muted excitement. 

 

He hugged Odin, the only acknowledgement he’d give to how much this really meant to him, but Odin knew anyways. As they walked in, there was a sudden chorus of “Dad!” and they were both tackled by two very excited children. 

 

Niles picked up Ophelia, and the Nina, smiling at them both. 

 

“You know I love you guys, right?”

 

At the children’s loud insistence that they knew, of course they did, he smiled wider. Hopefully his younger self knew the same. 

 

But he was fairly sure he did. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I took one of your prompts and ran with it! I felt like it fit Odin more than anyone else, so I hope you like it! It's definitely something new for me to try!


End file.
